macarainwingsfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of the MacaRainWings
The Founding Days The MacaRainWings are a civilization based on Wings of Fire. We were bored one day when our first president, Violet, Luna, and Grapes came over to Blue, Beverage, and Sushi, and asked if they wanted to hang out. They bonded over a game of Royal Four-square, and that was the day the MacaRainWings were born. The Move and War Shortly after the MacaRainWings were founded and had settled into their life at the Sacred Grove, it was time to move. The MacaRainWings then moved to Harry Potter Land, Panem. There, they found a new enemy: Florida Guy and his crew. The MacaRainWings put up with him until he declared war on the MacaRainWings. Armies were lined up, with the MacaRainWings having few besides their own to back them up. However, fortunately, no battles were ever fought. While the list of many of the non-MacaRainWings who volunteered to battle was lost to time, a short list will eventually be included here. The Losses at the End of the Second Year At the end of the second year of MacaRainWing existence, two vital figures were lost: Mrs. M and Ms. B. Their losses were mourned accordingly. However, many artifacts were kept from the kingdom of Mrs. M, including the Mahogany Marker and several books. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is currently in Her Majesty's possession. The Third Year After the second year, the MacaRainWings began again, this time with new teachers. Mr. H and Ms. L replaced the previous teachers, and the members of the kingdom were set to work. The Horrors of Schoology Schoology was a new type of learning, but we learned nothing. Instead, the kingdom was subjected to endless suffering at the hands of H and the North. For a long, cold 6 months, MacaRainWings toiled at the talons of Northwestern University until our hands bled from typing. But after a valiant effort from the downtrodden class, H was chased away, and a new era began: the reign of 711. The Reign of 711 The Reign of 711 was one of the shortest in MacaRainWing history, extending from February to September of 2017. The hard-fought battle for a new teacher (by the entire class) had paid off greatly, and every member of the Gifted ELA class now bowed to 711. She taught the class for 4 months and bestowed Covfefe upon Blue and Sushi, until KR returned to destroy the peace. A New Era 711 was fired, and Ms. T was soon brought in to teach the MacaRainWings' ELA class. Fear and anticipation abounded as she took the throne, and every single student with half of a brain realized: Hell itself was about to rain on them. For four days, we all toiled with uneasiness, until one day, she was gone. Disappeared off of the face of the earth. In her place, a loud and angry substitute. We could hardly believe our luck, but we knew something was off. No matter who we asked, they had no idea why she left. No student or teacher could offer an explanation, not even those with connections. This is where the MacaRainWings stand today, waiting tensely for the next ruler.Category:MacaRainWing History